Deathless
by AtropaPrimera
Summary: "Please stop destroying the slums. We have nowhere else to live." Tetsuya's voice warbled. "It can be settled." Akashi twirled his pen, calm as any predator before trapping it's prey. "If you become mine." [I will be cruel to you. It will stop your breath, how cruel I can be. But you understand, don't you?] Akashi x Fem!Kuro x Aomine...T/M rated, something between.


Oneshot.

Akashi was inspired by Koschei the deathless, Aomine is Ivan the fool and Kuroko is the girl.

Quotations in [] are from the book 'Deathless' by Catherine Valente.

I do not own Knb, if I did possessive Akashi and Kiyoshi's yaoi hands would be canon.

*update: just fixed some typing mistakes...

* * *

Invisible.

That's what Tetsuya was for most of the other kids from slums. Eastern part of the prosperous city wasn't where most kids wanted to spend their fragile years of early life. Mist was creeping around even when the sun shone bright, even when stars decorated the night sky. She saw dust rising around her as her bag spiraled to the floor.

_'Stop pushing me around, please.'_

_'So the ghost girl speaks.'_

Some of them had sharper eyes, easily secluding frail creature from the rest. Tetsuya was short, pale and tripped over her own foot more than other kids did. Target from every bullies dreams.

_'So you think you can run with guys!'_

_'No, I...'_

_'You think you're smart because you read...We'll kick you.'_

Tetsuya freezes._  
_

_'Oi, if ya don't leave Tetsu alone, I'll kick you.'_

_'Aomine-kun...'_

Her little hand fits into his cinnamon colored one, and they walk together. Aomine, bright and strong and Tetsuya, ordinary and petite. Light and shadow.

It's when they older Aomine realizes he'll never be able to protect anyone else but Tetsu.

* * *

She's grown bit by bit. Aomine laughs, Tetsu won't ever be able to reach his shoulder. Middle school is over, and childhood as well. Aomine is proud, Tetsuya graduated as the best in their class. She was still small and pale, his fragile little friend.

_'Cerulean blue hair got longer, though'_

Kuroko Tetsuya remembered when Aomine-kun bought her first hairbrush. _'You have nice hair.' _he said. She brushes it everyday, and it's growing silky and shines brighter than ever. She's almost visible.

That year Aomine's parents die, tuberculosis carrying then before their time. Tetsuya reads for him, her favorite books and Aomine feels better when her soft words soothe him. He can't understand all those books of hers, but he listens.

_'You'll always have me, Aomine-kun.'_

_'Promise Tetsu!'_

_'I promise.'_

* * *

She's beautiful.

They are sorry for showing her off and ridiculing that hair and skin, Aomine thinks. When they walk together trough the streets under umbrella, everyone stares. Her cerulean hair is so long, so soft and thick, Aomine could drown in it.

_'I'll never be the light. I'm allergic to sun, remember?'_

Tetsuya stays in the shadows. Engulfed in reading, she sits by the window, vibrant blue eyes never looking outside. Girls should be in the warm, never alone and never wander out there.

World is unfair, world is cruel and beautiful and irony at the same time. When she talks other girls don't listen. Dresses are prettier than books, they say. When are you and Aomine getting married, they say.

Tetsuya doesn't think about the thing yet. She's dreaming of libraries and the world, that whole world out there. Aomine-kun goes with her.

**[Don't you know anything? Girls must be very, very careful to care only for ribbons and magazines and wedding rings. They must sweep their hearts clean of anything but kisses and theater and dancing. They must never read Pushkin; they must never say clever things; they must never have sly eyes or wear their hair loose and wander around barefoot, or they will draw HIS attention.]**

* * *

She's angry.

There is carriage moving trough their crowded streets and she was pushed. Her book fell down.

Rising on her tiptoes, she tries to find a culprit. His hair was crimson, crimson as the very blood that flew trough her veins, and that was all Tetsuya could see. He was talking to someone, a girl that was sitting next to him, fiancee perhaps... Until his head turns and Tetsuya feels bared to the bone after his gaze locks her there. He's not human.

_'Humans don't have two toned eyes.'_

He stares, amber and red glinting more after each second of absorbing unknown, beryl eyes. Magnetic and primal, it gets to him, wants to swallow him whole.

"Who is that man?" Tetsuya asks Aomine.

He shrugs.

* * *

He will find her.

Oh, how bored he grew with the world! It was insignificant, so very dim compared to her. She was so beautiful, so exquisite not even refined tastes of his could deny her.

Akashi leaned in his leather chair.

_'I, who wins everything...'_

* * *

**[I am comrade Koschei...and I have come for the girl in the window...]**

"Te-tsu-ya..." he repeats her name, letting it sink. His eyes ignored every existence that wasn't her, the very air around that divine blue.

_'Who are you?'_

"I've found you."

_'I don't understand.'_

He stands there, in the middle of her small living room, in his expensive suit and arrant aura. She wished Aomine-kun was there right now. The very air was heavy, and Tetsuya thought she'll faint, and she couldn't- not in front of this evil man. If he was man at all.

Studying his face, such geometrically perfect face he had as those heroes from her books, she couldn't read anything from it. This was the kind of man who lived in the areas of the town that were inaccessible to people like her. He scared her, with his devouring eyes and self-serving words.

"Come with me, I'll let you live in the most beautiful house this town possesses. I'll buy you dresses and all you desire."

_'What do you want from me?'_

"Be my lover. It is a privilege."

Tetsuya stares.

"No."

* * *

Days pass, and Tetsuya hears and sees no more from the demon. Aomine is there.

Aomine loves her.

_'You're getting better at your job. You'll get a promotion and leave. You'll forget me.'_

"I will never do that, Tetsu." Aomine grunts and flicks her stainless forehead.

.

"Akashi-sama sends these."

Tetsuya jumps back after being shown with the biggest bouquet she's ever seen. It won't fit in her small living room. There is a note with library's annual card for her. He goes straight for the heart. He knows, it's not a dress she wants.

"Who is sending you this?" Aomine is amazed. Even scared a little.

"No one."

* * *

**[She is so stubborn her heart has an argument with her head every time it wants to beat.]**

"Come with me." he demands.

"No."

"No one defies me. Remember that."

* * *

He's desperate. His very soul embraces her, and he can't stand anyone anymore. He breaks off, his engagement. One million less or more, he stopped counting long ago.

Tetsuya doesn't want to be his lover, his pretty thing. She sealed her own fate.

_'My wife you'll be.'_

"I can't."

He fires one hundred people that day.

He watches as she walks with tanned, savage boy._ 'Is this why you deny me?'_

He watches as his filthy arms swing around her petite waist. His hands are the ones that should be there.

No one denies him.

**[I belong here, and you will not deny me.**

**Come here, I am your** **mate and you will not deny me.**

**Death, keep off, I am your enemy, and you will not deny me.]**

* * *

"You'll be alright." Navy blue eyes stare at light ones. Aomine sits by Tetsuya's bed gripping her arm.

_'I have a fever, Aomine-kun. You know what that means for someone like us?'_

"I'll buy you a medicine even if I starve." he grunted.

_'I'll starve too.'_

.

He's furious when he finds out. His men couldn't let him know sooner?

He marches to the slums.

_'It can't go faster, the streets are crowded.'_

_'Run them over, then.'_

.

"You are the man that sends her gifts."

He stares at the navy haired man. He is the man that's going to have Tetsuya soon.

"I can get her best medical treatment."

"..."

"Give her to me."

_'She doesn't want.'_

"Don't ever look for her."

_'I love her...'_

"You cannot love her if she's dead."

**[You will always fall in love, and it will always be like having your throat cut, just as fast.**

**You will always run away with her. You will always lose her. You will always be a fool.]**

* * *

White, abominable white was all Tetsuya saw when she awoken. She was confused, until it was explained that it was hospital.

_'Is this how hospitals looked?'_

It's all white until she catches a glimpse of crimson.

"You are safe." he says.

_'...'_

.

"I'm healthy, I need to go home."

_'I am your home, Tetsuya.'_

"Where is Aomine-kun?"

_'He left you.'_

* * *

For three days Tetsuya tried to escape the hospital. The plans consisted of tiptoeing trough the long corridor that was connecting her room the the rest of the facility but it soon proved futile. She made a rope out of her hospital sheets but the window was too high. She pleaded Akashi, but the devil answers only the prayers he wants to.

"Please...I need to go to Aomine-kun. I only have him. He didn't leave me, I know, so you can stop lying to me."

_'You won't change your mind?'_

_'Never.'_

...

"In prison?" Tetsuya stands in front of the fireplace, and feels so small in Akashi's gigantic home. How he had lured her here, she couldn't quite comprehend. No wonder he got so far in life.

"He owes me your full medical fees. If you don't believe me look at it yourself."

_'I don't understand these papers.'_

"We can't pay you this much."

_'You can.'_

_'You'll trick me.'_

* * *

Tetsuya can feel it in her spine, coldness slowly creeping up as she stood there bathed and dressed. Sacrifice served to the greedy demon god.

"Tetsuya..." his voice is low, barely more than a whisper and coming from behind her.

_'You promise you'll leave Aomine-kun alone after this...'_

_'Anything you want...' _Akashi replies and twirls one soft, cerulean curl between his fingers. He can't and doesn't want to control himself, her lips are finally his to claim. Tetsuya freezes from his touch, and Akashi is angry again.

_'Respond.'_

That creamy skin is so warm against his, giving and glistening. He would've just do it there but he carries her to the bed, Tetsuya deserves everything she wants.

Her neck is blue from his lips, and her temple is his paradise.

He can't stop until she's moaning and trembling under him, he won't stop until 'Seijuuro' is the only word she speaks.

_'Seijuuro, Seijuuro, Seijuuro.'_

She's so slick and tight against him and Akashi can't, just can't be slow and gentle. He doesn't have control anymore, he hates it, but it's alright...

_'It's Tetsuya, the only one who can...'_

She bleeds...but she moans too.

_'Your first and last...'_

...

Akashi can't help it, he doesn't sleep yet. Just stares at Tetsuya's sleeping face, flushed skin glowing on the moonlight.

_'You're mine.'_

_'You're mine.'_

**[You look like the winter night...I could sleep inside the cold of you.]**

...

But when he wakes up, Tetsuya isn't there.

* * *

"All those marks on you..." Aomine gasped horrified. Tetsu was with another man.

He isn't a man, she thinks.

_'I did it for you...please, forgive me.'_

"I am going to kill him."

_'That's the thing...'_ Tetsuya thinks. _'You can't. No one can.'_

_'I would've done it long ago.'_

* * *

"Please, it's our only home." The woman begs as her six, weeping children pull on her dress. Tetsuya stares, holding Aomine's hand gently as another couple is being thrown out of their house. For the last few weeks, more than one third of their slum was forcefully depraved of their home.

Tetsuya suffers, all those books made her heart soft as feathers.

"There is nothing we can do Tetsu." Aomine taps her head.

...

"You cannot do this. Please, my wife is pregnant."

Aomine and Tetsuya are awoken by the shouting. Tetsuya's first neighbors.

_'Why are you doing this?'_

_'Stay out of it Tetsu.'_

"It's not our fault, girl. Akashi corporation is acquiring the land. This whole place is to be trashed down so the new hotels can be built."

_'Akashi...'_

* * *

"Please stop destroying the slums. We have nowhere else to live." Tetsuya's voice warbled.

Such a surprise had greeted Akashi that morning when he came to his company. Dressed in rags, this Tetsuya was a pale shadow of Tetsuya from that night...She was still beautiful nonetheless, and came here as it was planned...

"It can be settled." Akashi twirled his pen, calm as any predator before trapping it's prey. "If you become mine."

**[I will be cruel to you. It will stop your breath, how cruel I can be. But you understand, don't you?]**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Tetsu?!" Cohort of bodyguards and servants hurried trough the mansion after young man that crashed in.

Aomine stopped the moment he saw her.

He stopped because it wasn't Tetsu anymore.

She was dressed in pale blue kimono dress, her eyes enchanted with something black, her hair shinning more beautiful than ever. Heavy necklace around her neck, more expensive than their lives.

"Don't do this Tetsu...People will understand."

_'I'm doing it for you...'_

"I'm here because I want to be." Betrayal and pain in his navy eyes poked at Tetsuya's very core.

"Aren't I a princess now? Could YOU ever make me a princess?"

_'But you were always my princess, Tetsu...'_

He fights for them but it was over before it even started.

Akashi always wins.

* * *

"You were brilliant." he inhales her. "My Tetsuya was cold and perfect as the diamonds I gave her."

"I wonder how can you say such vile things..." blue eyes soften and Tetsuya cries.

"You're forever mine." he's like a child, Tetsuya thinks.

Only children are so cruel.

"I'll die soon." She knows it, she can feel it.

He smiles.

_'There is no underworld as wide to hide you away from me.'_

**[Death hath no dominion.]**

**end.**


End file.
